


Close to Me

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: Having angsty thoughts while half asleep is a common thing. Especially with two broken boys like X and Zero.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sueanoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/gifts).



> I did it, Sue! I have stolen your headcanons and turned into a thing. Hopefully you'll enjoy this pair of drabbles.  
> Or not, I wrote this in an hour, so it probably sucks.
> 
> (Also the title is a deliberate reference to my favorite Saberpulse song. I couldn't help myself aaaaaa)

“If I hold on to you, you’ll be here when I wake up, right?” X asked Zero.

X was pretty sure Zero was already asleep. He still chose to speak to him anyway. It was probably time for him to sleep too. X cuddled in closer to Zero. It felt warm, secure, safe. Zero was here, with him…alive. That word hung in X’s mind. Zero died twice.

“Please never disappear again, Zero.”

Despite hoping to fall asleep content with his life and love, X cried himself to sleep, worrying that Zero wouldn’t be there when he opened his eyes again.

* * *

Zero is usually a heavy sleeper. So, it comes as a surprise when he woke up that night. He saw X clinging on to him tightly. Zero didn’t try to move X’s arms. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fear for X’s safety. Maybe it was just because he was a warbot. Maybe it was because of the hell the two of them have gone through in the past. It didn’t matter. Zero wanted to protect X. He shifted his position and wrapped his arms around X.

“You’re safe, X.” Zero whispered.

“I’ll protect you. No matter what.”


End file.
